Miley & Lilly Are Everything
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: A story/parody where Oliver and Jackson sing to their two main ladies - Miley and Lilly their own versions of Michael Buble's "Everything". Episode related humor and antics entail. Review for more! MOLIVER & LACKSON sweetness.
1. Oliver and Jackson Sing

_A/N. I did a version of this song with me singing to Jesus, but this was haunting me since I haven't been able to get this song out of my head. I'm dedicating it to that wonderful person who made a Moliver/Lackson video to this song._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Michael Buble or Hannah Montana. But I guess I own the parody._

* * *

**Miley & Lilly Are "Everything"**

* * *

_**Summary: Jackson and Oliver have prepared a song for their gals.**_

* * *

"Did ya get it?" Oliver asked hurriedly to Jackson, as he joined him by Rico's stage and answered him by presenting a CD. 

"Mixed it at the studio when Miles wasn't looking"

"Great. I'll get it ready."

Jackson and Oliver stood on the stage moments later and gave their girlfriends' a wave.

"We have a very special message we wanted to get around to our lay-daies. Who make us crazy. And who are so..."

"Frika, frika fresh." Oliver put in finishing Jackson's dedication (that he wrote) and pressed play on the CD player.

It was a mixed version of the song **_'Everything'_** in karaoke form, sped up so it was almost twice as fast as it originally was, so the boys could almost rap to it if they wanted to. Oliver held the mike and met Miley's eyes.

_"You're a superstar. I mean like Hannah Montana,_

_You're as fine as the sand, Just like the Olive-a _

_You're the surf when I can actually catch a wave _

_You're a smokin' Tennessee babe._

_And you like the boys, but you like me too,_

_Ah, when you forgot that I was one, I rebuked _

_Baby, you can't pretend that the Oken ain't here for you _

_'Cause you painted my nails a coral blue._

_And through those smokin' fires..."_

Jackson grabbed the mike from him,singing the next line.

_"I can't believe you actually fall for those lines."_

Oliver pushed him away and got down on one knee.

_"It's you. It's you. Though you can't help Jackson sing.  
You're every hottie. You're every cute lady. You're every guy's dream"._

"Except mine" Jackson added to the end of his part of the song, grabbing the mike again as Miley did a little clap at Oliver's bowing.

_"You're a bottle of maple syrup, with a bendy straw _

_And you might have been the first girl I didn't adore,_

You made me realize, You're not from outer space,

You're just the cute girl who was always over at my place." 

Lilly felt tears welling. Yes, partly was because Jackson was a horrendous singer and a walrus comparison didn't give him enough credit. But mostly it was because they both couldn't sing to save themselves, and it was beautiful that he tried.

_"And I can't believe, that you like Spiderman,  
And you let me dress up like him, just because I can,  
If you turned some guy gay, and your other boyfriend cheated on you,  
Some Jacksonator lovin' ought to get you through._

_And though your friendssssss are spies _

_When it comes to you and I,  
It's you. It's you. You think I'm 'The King'  
You're every chocolate bar. You're every candy. You're my sweet thing."_

The two boys put their heads together and both sung into the mike.

_"La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la la."_

There were cheers and catcalls when the boys finished and Miley and Lilly exchanged a look, their faces heating up.

"So what'd you think?" Oliver asked Miley as he came down to her.

**TBC**

* * *

**This is going to be a two shot which is why I ended the first part here. What is Miley's response? And what does Rico do to steal the show?**

**Review to find out! And to find out soon!**

**And no. This is NOT me taking a break from 'If My Girlfriend's Rico There's Gonna Be Trouble.' So go there and review too!**


	2. Miley and Lilly Sing

**CONTINUED FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

* * *

"You want to know what I think?" Miley asked ripping the microphone from his palm, sounding somewhat offended. "You want to know what I think?" She repeated, getting up on the stage and pressing play on the CD player.

The music began.

_"You're a donut. You're the Okenator.  
And you smell like Uncle Earl when you don't shower."_

"Owch" Lilly nudged Oliver who had now sat beside her.

_"You're covered in drool, when you watch 'Hannah'play,  
But I'm telling you that that's OK._

_And for a boy, you can be smart and cool,  
Ah, but most of the times end up lookin' like a fool,  
Baby, don't forget that my choice is you,  
You can see it in these things I do._

_And don't call me Oken's wife,  
Even though I'm set for life,  
It's you. It's you. Not after a ring.  
You're my best friend. You're the best boyfriend. You're everything."_

Miley pulled Lilly up on stage and handed her the mike. Lilly tapped on it a couple of times nervously. "So what? Am I supposed to sing about Jackson?"  
Miley rolled her eyes. Lilly took a deep breath:

_"You're a macho man, You're a crazy guy,  
And you spend most of your life in disguise,"_

She started singing nervously and mouthed a 'help' to Miley who came and put her head close to hers over the microphone, singing the next line:

_"You're pathetic and I rub it in your face."_

"Hey!" Jackson yelled in protest from the audience at his sister and Lilly joined in.

_"You're half the reason why I'm at Miley's place."_

"The other half better not be my wardrobe" Miley warned her.

_"And I can't believe I have a guy like you.  
Who can make funny faces when I'm feeling blue."_

Lilly smiled, getting into it.

_"And you're here to stay, ah, though your older and cute _

_Cause you ain't got nothin' to prove."_

"What about his masculinity?" Miley asked.

"Oh, good point." Lilly answered.

Jackson crossed his arms.

_"And through our crazy fights, you keep me up all night.  
You make me backflip, jump up and down with hyper-activity, cartwheel.  
_Uh, Oh right.  
_You're weird but cool. And you do amusing things. You do amusing things."_

They both finished off the song:

_"So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"_

The boys clapped, even though they looked slightly emotionally bruised at their words.

"So all you think is that I do amusing things?"

"Hey! I mentioned that you were cute" Lilly replied to her boyfriend, snaking her arms around him.

"Yeah, cute like Aunt Pearl's giant fanny pack" Miley muttered and turned to Oliver who gave her a look of annoyance.

"What exactly did you mean by 'I end up looking like a fool'?" He asked suspiciously.

"Alls I meant was that you're the best boyfriend ever!" Miley covered, sitting on his lap.

"It's a good thing for you, you're cute" he finally folded and pressed her closer to him.

Rico grabbed the microphone from where it was sitting on their table.

"Pathetic." he told them. "You call that a song for your special someone?"

Jackson's drawl was what he heard next, "Why? Who have you got to sing to?"

"I've got ladies"

"Oh, yeah. Sing 'em something."

"Fine" Rico responded coldly, getting up on stage, wringing his hands nervously.

_"Oh, say can you see,  
By the dawns early light.."_

"So your lady is big and filled with people?" Jackson started laughing, and Oliver slapped Jackson on the back, laughing too.

"This isn't over." Rico warned getting back off the stage, and giving them all a slanty-eyed death stare. "This is not. over."

* * *

**Is it over? Will Rico sing a song to his one true love (himself)?**

**Let me know if you want more.**


End file.
